A Ti, Veinte Años Desde Ahora (Traducción)
by Judith Valensi
Summary: En el año 870, Levi y Mikasa se reúnen después de diez años y se ponen al día. Levi acepta un desafío. [Traducción del fanfic de alienheartattack "To You, Twenty Years From Now"]


**Notas de la Traductora (o sea, yo mera): **Me emociona mucho poder traerles este fanfic. Alienheartattack fue las primeras autoras que conocí al sumergirme a leer en inglés. También le agradezco a ella por otorgarme el permiso de traducir sus historias para que ustedes las puedan disfrutar. Si alguien gusta leer la historia en su idioma original, pueden buscarlo con el título: **To You, Tewnty Years From Now**. Tiene su perfil en fanfiction, AO3 y Tumblr bajo el mismo nombre, así que no duden en seguirla :3

**Notas de la Autora Original (Alienheartattack):** La Reina Historia toma el trono después de la derrota final de los Titanes y encabeza grandes iniciativas para repoblar a la humanidad, incrementa la calidad de la educación, y el avance de la tecnología. Después de veinte años, la humanidad está a la par con la década de los años veinte en términos de tecnología y moda. La población ha crecido exponencialmente, y como consecuencia muchos han decidido asentarse fuera de las murallas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Isayama, y la historia a Alienheartattack, yo sólo soy la traductora.

* * *

**A Ti, Veinte Años Desde Ahora**

Mikasa llega a tiempo como su carta decía que lo haría, baja del tranvía a las 12:37 en la Terminal de Shiganshina. Levi ya se encuentra afuera esperando su llegada, apoyado contra la puerta del lado del conductor de su automóvil, una monstruosidad lacada en negro – y marrón-, que sin embargo se ve elegante y letalmente veloz. _Bastante parecido a su conductor_, piensa Mikasa mientras se acerca al vehículo.

No ha cambiado mucho en los años que han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Las líneas duras de sus rostros, talladas por el sufrimiento y el hambre, se han suavizado. De cerca, Mikasa se da cuenta que el cabello negro de Levi ha comenzado a decolorarse en gris en sus cienes y que está peinado hacia atrás en lugar de colgarle en el rostro. Él todavía viste en un traje, formal como siempre, pero está hecho de una franela gris claro en lugar de su habitual color negro. Levi ha aceptado que los tiempos han cambiado: él ha cambiado su pañuelo por un ascot* más suelto, pero la tela todavía está meticulosamente doblada y atada a su garganta.

Para Levi, Mikasa se ve exactamente igual. Bueno, casi. Está vestida con el estilo actual, con un vestido largo color azul cobalto que cae sobre sus rodillas y está bordeado con un patrón de enredaderas y rosas. Un sombrero de cloche* blanco se sienta sobre su cabeza, decorado con un pequeño broche con forma de rosa.

—No creo haberte visto nunca en un vestido —, dice en lugar de un saludo. Si Mikasa tenía alguna inquietud acerca de que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos (lo hizo, pero nunca lo admitiría para sí misma y ciertamente tampoco ante él), Levi lo había aplastado tajantemente. Su constante brusquedad le resulta extrañamente reconfortante. Después de diez años y de que el mundo básicamente se ha transformado, Levi sigue siendo grosero.

Mikasa mira su vestido, el bordado del dobladillo acaricia la ligera hinchazón de sus pantorrillas, luego se encoge de hombros.

—Así me vestía antes de unirme al ejército. Ahora que las mujeres no somos necesarias como soldados, hemos vuelto a ser objetos ornamentales.

Levi frunce el ceño.

—Nunca pensé en ti como alguien que seguiría una tendencia solo porque existe.

—Me gusta usar vestidos —, responde, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Las tendencias no tienen nada que ver con eso. Se siente bien usar algo que no tiene que cumplir un propósito.

—¿Son esos _tacones_? —Levi suena incrédulo, como si no pudiera comprender la idea de sus pies encerrador en otra cosa que no sean las gruesas botas militares. Después de todos estos años, él todavía usa las suyas a menudo.

—¿Estas molesto porque soy mucho más alta que tú? —Mikasa bromea.

Ante eso, Levi sonríe.

—Ven aquí —dice, mientras abre sus brazos para ella. Mikasa entra en su abrazo, sintiéndose envuelta por sus brazos aún fuertes a pesar de que ella es seis pulgadas más alta que él en sus zapatos. —Te extrañé.

—También te extrañe —, ella murmura contra su hombro. Inhala profundamente, oliendo el embriagador aroma a violetas, y cierra sus ojos por un momento hasta que se da cuenta de donde proviene el olor. Mikasa se aleja, pero Levi todavía la sostiene con su largo brazo. —¿Estás usando aceite de violetas en el cabello?

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —él responde, arqueando una ceja.

Mikasa menea la cabeza. —Tú maldito vanidoso.

—O tal vez solo quería verme bien, señorita vestidos y tacones ¿Acaso me quieres impresionar?

—No ¿Tú estás tratando de impresionarme?

—No.

—Claro que no —, Mikasa tararea.

—Cállate y entra al carro —, responde Levi, soltando sus brazos. Mikasa camina lentamente alrededor del carro, admirando la inclinación del capó. El auto es bajo y largo, construido para la velocidad, y reluce ante el sol de la tarde que se asoma desde detrás de las nubes grises. Ella imagina fácilmente a Levi pasando días en su garaje, frotando meticulosamente el cromo con un trapo bañado en cera. Ella pasa un dedo por el capó mientras camina hacia el lado del pasajero, dejando una pequeña mancha, y jura que puede ver la bosa de Levi temblar mientras lo hace.

Mikasa sube al auto (notando que Levi no le abre la ´puerta; no es como si él lo fuera a hacer o que ella esperara que lo hiciera, pero se ha acostumbrado a ese gesto en este nuevo mundo) y se acomoda contra el asiento de cuero marrón. Encuentra que la tapicería es terriblemente lujosa, que le parece más adecuada para algún imponente asiento de poder, propiedad de un hombre obsesionado con los adornos de los ricos.

—Espera ¿No dijiste en tu carta que tienes una pequeña granja? ¿Para qué necesitas este coche?

—Es agradable conducir algo que no tiene que servir a un propósito. —dice mientras inicia la combustión. Después de un breve chisporroteo, el motor cobra vida y el automóvil comienza a moverse.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Te tomó tanto tiempo preguntar? Estás oxidado, soldado —. Bromea Levi.

Mikasa levanta una ceja hacia él. —No mierda, Capitán. Han pasado ¿qué, quince años desde que el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento se disolvió?

—Trece —. Él pausa por unos momentos. —Tienes tu punto, Vamos a mi granja. Está a unas veinticinco millas al sur de aquí. Hay unos acres en el extremo sur de la propiedad que tienen una vista hermosa hacia las montañas. Hice un almuerzo para picnic.

—¿Cocinas? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Le pedí a la señora Brecht, la esposa del guardabosques, que lo preparara —, admite. — Ella ha asumido el rol de cocinera. Pero siéntete libre de fingir que hice todo y felicítame.

Mikasa resopla.

—Los años te han vuelto muy humilde, Levi.

Levi retira su vista de la carretera por un momento y le sonríe, realmente le sonríe. Cuando le escribió a Mikasa, él pensó que sería agradable pasar una tarde lejos de la granja, hablando de sus días en el ejército y poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas, pero no esperaba estar tan lleno de alegría al verla de nuevo. En ese entonces ella era una mocosa, claro, e incluso ahora todavía lo era, una bastante sombría a pesar de su brillante vestido azul y esos zapatos malditamente imprácticos, pero era agradable tener un recordatorio de que alguien había estado con él durante esos momentos más oscuros, alguien que entendía e incluso extrañaba la sensación de volar por el aire, con las espadas en la mano, sintiendo la gruesa carne de Titán ceder bajo sus cuchillas. Él todavía lo extrañaba a veces, pero él no extrañan ver como sus hombres, sus amigos, sus amantes mueren ante sus ojos. En la granja no hay nadie que pueda comprender esos días, tampoco alguien que lo conozca desde ese entonces. Ahora él es el Señor Levi, con muchos compañeros y conocidos pero sin verdaderos amigos. Le gusta así, la mayoría de las veces.

Pero ahora Mikasa está aquí, a menos de un pie de distancia. Levi se percata de que puede extender su mano y apartar su cabello de su pálida mejilla si así lo desea. Ella gira en sentido opuesto a él, mirando las colinas a medida que pasan. Manejan en un silencio agradable durante algunas millas, disfrutando del clima templado y del hecho de que ya no tienen que mirar a su alrededor en busca de titanes errantes –aunque lo hacen, cada pocos minutos, simplemente por reflejo-.

—¿Quieres ver algo interesante?

—¿Qué es?

—No te lo diré ¿Quieres o no?

Mikasa rueda los ojos.

—Bien.

—Quítate el sombrero.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo. Y agárrate. Confía en mí esta vez.

—Nunca fui buena haciendo eso —. Mikasa mira su regazo y luego vuelve a mirar a Levi a través de sus pestañas oscuras.

—No, y en una ocasión me rompí el tobillo por eso —. Levi ve como sus mejillas se tornan rosadas.

—¿Vas a tener eso en mi contra por siempre?

Él se acerca y toca su hombro brevemente.

—Hasta mucho después de que ambos estemos muertos, Mikasa.

Ella deja escapar un sonido que suena como el primo lejano de una risa, corta y seca.

—Bien —. Se quita el sombrero, luego se pasa los dedos por el cabello para alisar las zonas despeinadas.

—¿Lista?

—No puedo estar lista para algo si no sé lo que es —, le recuerda.

—Sigues siendo una mocosa —, Levi dice con una sonrisa.

Mikasa hace un movimiento irónico con su boca. —Sigues siendo tan idiota.

—Me alegro que nada haya cambiado desde entonces—, él dice, mientras juega con algunos botones y palancas, y presiona el pedal del acelerador. El motor pasa de un ronroneo a un rugido a medida que acelera. Mikasa observa el velocímetro pasar de 10 millas por hora a 20, 30, 40. El viento agita su cabello salvajemente; solo una hebra de cabello cae del aceite de violetas de Levi. _Bastardo meticuloso_, piensa Mikasa. Levi acelera un poco más y el sonido del motor se hace más fuerte, mezclándose con el sonido atronador del viento en sus oídos.

La aguja del velocímetro se desliza poco más de 60 y Mikasa siente algo extraño en su pecho, el desplazamiento de algo pesado y una sensación de ligereza la invade. Ella cierra sus ojos, concentrándose en la sensación del viento contra su rostro, cuando ella tiene una epifanía: esto es lo más cercano que ella ha estado en años de la sensación de deslizarse por el aire con el equipo de maniobras. Incluso en los momentos más oscuros, a pesar de la intensa fatiga y el siempre presente hedor de la muerte, había algo mágico en volar por las ciudades y los bosques, ayudada solo por cables, músculos e instinto.

—Ya sé porque te gusta manejar este carro —. Mikasa grita sobre el rugido del viento y el acero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es como volver a volar —. Levi frunce el ceño por unos momentos mientras le da vueltas en su mente a ese asunto. Parece estar bien con eso; él le sonríe, luego acelera aún más. Regresan a su granja en lo que él menciona es un tiempo récord.

**.*.*.*.**

La señora Brecht parece una caricatura de una mujer, robusta y canosa, y llena de alegría maternal hacia Levi. Él es demasiado viejo para ser mimado, pero Mikasa considera que es bueno para él experimentar eso al menos una vez en su vida, incluso si es cuarenta años tarde. La señora Brecht invita a Levi y Mikasa a la cocina de la granja, aunque es más una dulce demanda materna que no da lugar a una negación, mientras termina de empacar la canasta de picnic con sándwiches, pan, queso, fruta y pastelillos. Está encantada de conocer a Mikasa, tanto que la joven mujer está algo alarmada por su entusiasmo.

—Me gustaría saber todo sobre cómo era el señor Levi en ese entonces —, dice la señora Brecht mientras vierte humeante té negro de una olla a un termo de acero.

—Muy parecido a la actualidad. Tal vez un poco más serio, pero muy similar—, responde Mikasa entre bocados de un bolo que la señora Brecht puso en sus manos.

—Ella me odio por meses cuando me conoció —. Levi sonríe y saca una galleta de la canasta antes de que la señora Brecht le dé una palmada en la mano. Ella lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego coloca un par de manzanas verdes en la canasta.

—Levi lo golpeó a mi hermano hasta tirarle un diente.

—Volvió a crecer —, dice Levi después de pasar un bocado de comida.

—¿Volvió a crecer? — pregunta la señora Brecht confundida.

—Mi hermano es Eren Yeager —. Ante eso, la señora Brecht deja de guardar la comida en la canasta de mimbre y observa Mikasa tratando de formular una respuesta. —Mi hermano adoptivo —, aclara Mikasa. —Sus padres me acogieron después de que quede huérfana. Fueron muy bueno conmigo.

—Y tu hermano… ¿Ya no es así?

—No. Después de derrotar a los Titanes, todos los titanes cambiantes perdieron su habilidad para transformarse. Él tiene un trabajo cómodo en el gobierno y ahora regresa por la noche a casa con su esposa e hijos. Su esposa está embarazada de nuevo. Es su quinto embarazo. Imaginen eso —. Levi nota que un leve fruncimiento de ceño cruza por el rostro de Mikasa, pero ella rápidamente vuelve a su impasibilidad habitual.

—Que bendición —, la señora Brech dice, pero suena más como un reflejo más que otra cosa.

—Deberíamos irnos —, interrumpe Levi. —Gracias, señora Brecht —. Agarra la cesta de mimbre de la mesa y toma la manta de cuadros roja y negra que esta doblada cerca de la puerta.

—Eres bienvenida. Fue un gusto conocerte, Mikasa —, dice ella, su voz es menos emotiva que antes. Mikasa le da las gracias y sigue a Levi fuera.

Se alejan unos cientos de metros de la casa antes de que Mikasa diga algo.

—Sigo olvidando que hay personas que aun desean que Eren esté muerto.

—La señora Brecht es de Trost. Eren destruyó parte de su ciudad.

—¡Justo para salvarlo! — la voz de Mikasa es un poco más alta de lo necesario.

Levi se encoge de hombros.

—Las personas que recuerdan como era la vida hace veinte años no son racionales respecto a los Titanes. Solo recuerdan la muerte y la destrucción. Piensan que todos los Titanes cambiantes deberían haber sido ejecutados, no sólo Annie, Reiner y Berthold.

—Historia nunca habría ejecutado a Ymir, incluso si ella hubiera destruido el Muro Sina —, dice Mikasa moviendo la cabeza.

—Lo se. Oh, vaya que lo sé.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Entré una vez y las vi.

—¡Sabía que algo ocurría entre ellas! De cualquier manera, me alegra que haya salvado a Eren.

—Estoy seguro que sí —, dice Levi suavemente. Mikasa no responde.

El suelo es suave y un poco lodoso debajo de sus pies. Pasan por hileras ordenadas de vegetales, una pequeña ciudad de gallineros, prados llenos con vacas y ovejas pastando. La hierba aún está fría y húmeda por el rocío, incluso a primera hora de la tarde., y Mikasa siente como se humedecen las puntas expuestas de sus pies. Las montañas se elevan a lo lejos, desvaneciéndose desde las oscuras copas de los pinos hasta las rocas de color gris azulado y las puntas nevadas blancas. Mikasa ha pasado los últimos años viviendo en los límites de la Muralla Sina, lejos de los bosques de hoja perenne que llamó su hogar cuando era niña, y la vista de este paisaje la deja sin aliento. Por primera vez en años, extraña desesperadamente a sus padres. Se pregunta si habrían sobrevivido a los Titanes el tiempo necesario para ver caer las paredes. Ella decide alegrarse de que los hayan asesinado antes de que hubieran sido devorados vivos.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos instalarnos allí —, dice Levi mientras señala hacia un gran manzano que está a unos doscientos metros de distancia.

—Suena bien, Capitán. — Mikasa lo saluda a medias, presionando su puño derecho contra su esternón. Levi pone los ojos en blanco y luego marcha hacia el árbol, caminando rápidamente. Mikasa nunca retrocede ante un desafío, incluso si es imaginario, aunque conoce a Levi lo suficiente como para estar casi completamente segura de que está tratando de vencerla (Ella calcula las probabilidades de que él haya cambiado en diez años, luego lo divide por el hecho de que él es el hombre más terco que ha conocido y antes de llegar a una conclusión sabe que probablemente no lo hará). Lo alcanza, luego se adelanta un poco solo para mostrarle que puede hacerlo.

—¿Quieres correr? — Levi gruñe, y comienza a correr. Mikasa hace lo mismo.

—Mis piernas son más largas que las tuyas —, dice entre jadeos.

—No estoy usando tacones —, replica, luego acelera un poco más. Mikasa lo sigue, sus tacones levantan trozos de tierra suave con cada paso. La parte sensata de su mente le dice que disminuya la velocidad, que el barro arruinará sus zapatos, que esta vez será ella quien se rompa un tobilo. Mientras que la parte de su mente que despertó en el auto de Levi, Mikasa, la despiadada soldado, le dice que tiene que ganar.

Alcanzan el árbol al mismo tiempo, sus rostros enrojecidos por el esfuerzo. Un segundo mecho de cabello cae sobre la frente de Levi. Mikasa siente una gota de sudor se desliza más allá de su sien.

—Competitivo como siempre —. Ella nota. Levi asiente y le entrega la canasta de picnic mientras extiende la manta sobre la hierba húmeda. De inmediato se deja caer en el suelo (o lo más aproximado que puede hacer de dejarse caer, aún está en forma, pero ya no es tan rápido como cuando lo conoció veinte años atrás.) y le hace un gesto a Mikasa para que se siente. Ella lo hace, inmediatamente desabrocha la correa de los zapatos de sus tobillos, quitándoselos. Tiene marcas rojas sobre su piel donde los zapatos rozaron contra su carne.

—Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no vamos a hacer eso de nuevo —, dice mientras su pecho sube y baja rápidamente mientras habla.

Mikasa pasa una mano sobre su frente húmeda.

—No me opongo a eso.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Levi desempaca la canasta, coloca la comida en filas ordenadas y luego del termo vierte el té en dos tazas. Desenvuelve un sándwich de una servilleta de tela y se lo entrega a Mikasa.

—¿Jamón ahumado con pan integral? Hay un frasco con mostaza en la canasta si quieres —. Ella acepta la comida con un leve asentimiento.

—Esto está realmente bueno —, dice después de morder el suave pan y jamón. Levi le devuelve el gesto. El sonido al masticar, el trino de los pájaros y el silbido de la brisa que sopla a través de la exuberante vegetación son los únicos sonidos que pueden escuchar en todas direcciones.

Después de terminar el sándwich (de manera limpia y eficiente), Levi saca una manzana de la canasta.

—Entonces eren está casado ¿eh? — da un mordisco y el jugo le resbala por la barbilla. Se limpia el rostro mientras mastica expectante por la respuesta de Mikasa.

—Sí —, ella murmura.

—¿Con una mujer? — Mikasa se atraganta con el emparedado. —¿Qué? Siempre pensé que se juntaría con Armin, ya sabes —. Levi se encoge de hombros.

Ella entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

—Sí, está casado con una mujer, Se conocieron después de la guerra.

—¿Y cómo lo manejaste? — le pregunta mientras la mira con sus brillantes ojos azul grisáceo. Mikasa da otro mordisco y mastica lentamente. Incluso pasar el bocado parece innecesariamente prolongada, los músculos de su garganta trabajan sin prisa. Ella deja su sándwich, luego se limpia la boca con una servilleta. Levi aprieta los puños, sus nudillos se blanquean mientras más observa los movimientos deliberados de Mikasa.

—No muy bien —, dice finalmente.

—¿Cómo es eso? — balbucea, su voz casi rompiéndose. Pasa saliva, luego respira hondo y logra calmarse y pasa de la ira frustrada al sarcasmo agresivo. —¿Muy mal? — se burla.

Ella exhala profundamente y decide seguirle la corriente.

—No hablamos durante un par de años —, admite. —Dijo que yo necesitaba superar mi enamoramiento de colegiala por él.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Tenía que hacerlo ¿no?

—¿Es por eso que no estas usando tu bufanda? — Levi pregunta en un murmullo. Sabe que no debería preguntarle por la ausencia de la bufanda, lo siente hasta en los huesos, pero su curiosidad anula su sentido del decoro, como siempre lo hace. Su único privilegio de sabiduría que ha adquirido a lo largo de los años es que está un poco avergonzado por eso, pero solo un poco.

—Es junio —, dice Mikasa, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. —Afortunadamente el mundo ya no es un lugar donde constantemente necesite envolver un objeto confortable alrededor de mi rostro —. Da una última mordida a su emparedado. —Sin embargo, es bastante bueno para invierno —. Dice. Levi la mira con una sonrisa perezosa. —¿Tú que has estado haciendo?

—Todo esto. Dirigir la granja ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

—¿Solo eso?

—Lamento decepcionarte —, dice en un tono que deja en claro que no lo siente.

Mikasa pone una sonrisa exasperada en su rostro. —¿Alguna vez volviste a hablar con alguien del cuerpo de exploración?

—De vez en cuando. Hanji me envía cartas con bastante frecuencia, diciéndome que tengo que ir y quedarme con ella en la capital. Me dijo que escuchó que almorzaste con la Reina recientemente —. Él la mira mientras toma su taza con la punta de sus dedos y se la lleva a la boca, tomando un largo trago de té.

Mikasa se encoge de hombros.

—Es fácil llegar a ella cuando eres amiga del primer ministro.

—¿Armin todavía está en ese trabajo?

—Sí. Él es bueno en eso. Y no hay nadie más que lo quiera hacer.

Levi se ríe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Mikasa lo mira extrañada por un momento, frunciendo el ceño, antes de darse cuenta de que realmente nunca lo ha escuchado reír; nada más allá de una risita sardónica, como mínimo. Ella recuerda esa risa y como lo hacía parecer astuto, como si se riera de una broma que nadie más entendiera. Ahora Mikasa se da cuenta de que eso era porque estaba fingiendo buen humor ¿De qué se reiría el Capitán Levi Ackerman?

—¿Por qué me miras así? — pregunta, sus ojos azul grisáceos se reducen a rendijas. La está evaluando como volvieran a estar juntos en una batalla.

—Me di cuenta de que nunca antes te había escuchado reír. Quiero decir, te he escuchado reír, pero siempre era de una manera sombría —. Observa Mikasa.

—Si no lo has notado, el mundo es mucho menos sombrío en estos días.

—Eso es cierto. Creo que estoy satisfecha de no tener que pelear por mi vida ya no me preocupo mucho por eso —. Ella mira la comida, con la esperanza de que Levi piense que simplemente está pensando qué comer a continuación y no que temporalmente no puede encontrarse con su penetrante mirada de acero.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste? ¿Qué realmente hayas reído, desde lo más profundo de tu vientre? — él pregunta.

Mikasa tuerce su boca pensando por unos momentos. —No recuerdo —, responde. —Vi una divertida obra de teatro hace unos meses. Probablemente entonces.

—No creo haberte visto reír nunca. Ni una sola vez. Siempre eras tan estoica —. Señala.

—Mira quien lo dice. Estaba pensando que nunca te había visto reír de esa manera.

Levi sonríe. —Se siente bien reír. Siento que me relajo un poco. Una parte de mi siempre está en guardia, probablemente siempre lo estará, pero también he llegado a apreciar el hecho de que las personas que conozco y amo no están siendo asesinadas.

—Supongo que no necesito mucho. Tengo un trabajo en la capital y una buena casa. Pequeña, pero agradable. Estaba pensando en conseguir un perro. Eso sería bueno —. Mikasa se encoge de hombros una vez más, luego se distrae cortando trozos de masa de una galleta antes de llevársela a la boca.

Los ojos de Levi se estrechan. —¿Eso es lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Pero qué hay de los amigos? ¿Amantes?

Mikasa lo mira con un destello de ira en sus ojos oscuros. —¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? ¿Si estoy follando con alguien?

—No. Pero es cierto, tengo un poco de curiosidad —, sonríe.

—_Moderado_ —, repite sarcásticamente. Él la mira, esperando que continúe hablando. —nadie en mucho tiempo. Es menos complicado de esta manera. Después de todo lo que ocurrió, sólo quiero que mi vida sea simple.

—Y solitaria —, agrega. Mikasa se mofa.

—¿Qué hay de ti? La granja parece bastante vacía y no te veo exactamente saltando a la cama con el señor y la señora Bercht —, responde.

—Asquerosa —, dice Levi, con la nariz arrugada por el asco. —Aunque estuve casado poco tiempo —. Lo dice sin darse cuenta, como si le dijera a Mikasa la hora. Ella se ahoga con su té; un riachuelo color ámbar le resbala por la barbilla. Levi hace una mueca y le pasa una servilleta.

—¿_Te casaste_? — farfulla Mikasa.

—¿Puedes creerlo?

—Obviamente no.

Levi comienza a hurgar en la canasta de picnic. Mikasa se pregunta su es porque no puede soportar mirarla a los ojos, como ella.

—Era una chica local. Pensé que la amaba. Resulta que no lo hacía. Se escapó una noche y me di cuenta de que me sentía más aliviado que cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo siento —, murmura.

—No lo hagas. Yo no lo hago —. Sus palabras salen como ráfagas en staccato.

Mikasa permanece en silencio por unos momentos mientras observa pasar las nubes grises sobre su cabeza. Puede decir que la lluvia es inminente, el paisaje oscuro es extrañamente hermoso, una pequeña cantidad de luz solar se filtra en un color marrón anaranjado a través de las nubes color plomo.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue?

Levi levanta su taza por el borde y la acerca a sus labios. —Cinco años.

Ella asiente. —Podría haberme casado hace unos años. Jean me preguntó.

Siente una sensación similar a la de que alguien le agarra las tripas y se las retuerce lentamente, una incomodidad que se desplaza a través de su estómago y sube enterrando zarcillos alrededor de su corazón. —¿Oh? — eso es todo lo que puede decir.

—Nunca salimos, ni nada. Me dijo que me había amado durante años. Todo ese tiempo, y yo no tenía idea —. Ella suspira. —No podía decirle que sí. Le encantaba la idea de mí, no la persona —. Levi se siente perturbado al sentirse aliviado.

—De todos modos, hoy te haré reír. Te guste o no. Esa es mi misión ahora —, dice mientras toma un sorbo de té.

—Una vez soldado, siempre soldado.

—La vida es mejor ahora. Es estúpido no disfrutarla. Si tengo que obligarte, entonces lo haré.

—_Estoy_ disfrutando la vida —, dice con los dientes apretados.

—Seguro que lo haces —. Mikasa mete la mano en la canasta de picnic y toma el queso, rompe un trozo y lo mastica lentamente para que no tenga que responder de inmediato. Se sientan en silencio mientras observan como las nubes de gris opaco a casi negro. Un trueno retumba a la distancia.

—Supongo que va a… Oh —, dice Mikasa cuando las gotas comienzan a caer del cielo. Una gran gota de lluvia cae exactamente en el centro de la cabeza de Levi, haciéndolo estremecer cuando el agua le resbala por el cuero cabelludo. Es seguida por otra, luego algunas más, luego el cielo se abre y la lluvia cae en sábanas. Grandes gotas de lluvia salpican el suelo, empapando la manta y su ropa.

—Tenemos que regresar. Hay una chimenea en la sala de estar. Podemos quedarnos allí y puedes seguir contándome lo maravillosa que es tu vida —, dice Levi, poniéndose de pie y empacando cuidadosamente la comida. Después de que Mikasa agarra sus zapatos y su sombrero y se pone de pie, dobla la manta mojada y la colca en la canasta. Ella se pregunta por que él cuida tan bien las cosas que ya están arruinadas. Se pregunta si esa es una metáfora de lo que realmente siente en este momento.

Caminan de regreso hacia la granja a través del terreno cada vez más fangoso. Mikasa lleva sus zapatos en la mano, ya que se dio cuenta que los tacones y el barro son una combinación terrible, aunque se preocupa de que su elección no tenga sentido: quedarán arruinados cuando ella llegue al interior, independientemente de si la lluvia o el barro les llega primero. El suelo debajo de sus pies es resbaladizo y sus dedos se hunden en la tierra con cada paso que da. Incluso cargando la pesada canasta, Levi la rebasa fácilmente. Se mueve rápido, su cabeza hacia abajo, su cabello protegiéndole los ojos de las pesadas gotas que caen del cielo. Mikasa se encuentra caminando más rápido, luego prácticamente trotando para poder seguirle el ritmo. Sus pies apenas tocan el lodo, y su piel se salpica de suciedad desde las rodillas hacia abajo.

—Levi, espera —, grita ella.

Levi se da vuelta y la espera, justo a tiempo para que dé un paso en falso y sus pies se resbalen debajo de ella. Se deslizan hacia atrás, impulsados por la tierra resbaladiza, y ella cae con fuerza sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su sombrero y zapatos salen volando. El barro se filtra entre sus dedos, frío y espeso. La cara de Mikasa se contorsiona en una mueca de asco ante la sensación. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero sus manos no pueden palpar terreno estable y cae de nuevo, esta vez aterrizando sobre su pecho y estómago.

Levi observa todo el espectáculo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, satisfecho de que el sonido de la lluvia haya enmascarado su risa. Se queda allí mirándola, dejando que la lluvia la cubra, hasta que Mikasa deja escapar un ruido entre un gruñido enfurecido y un gemido angustiado mientras examina el barro que cubre su cuerpo. Suspirando exasperadamente por tener que rescatar a la mocosa una vez más. _¿Por qué, la vigésima vez?_ Él piensa, camina con dificultad hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño por la forma en que el barro lame sus botas.

Él mira a Mikasa, sus sucias manos y pies, la parte delantera de su vestido manchada de color marrón desde el cuello hasta las rodillas. Su cabello empapado le cuelga sobre la cara. Comienza a calcular cuánto tiempo pasará fregando el piso (porque, como insiste, él es el único que puede hacerlo de manera correcta) y cuánto tiempo necesitara calentar el agua para el baño que le exigirá a Mikasa que tome, aunque no puede imaginar que ella se niegue.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — pregunta casualmente, bajando la canasta y estira una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Levi ni siquiera trata de ocultar la sonrisa divertida que surca su rostro. Se encontenta al darse cuenta de que los momentos en los que puede ver la fachada estoica de Mikasa agrietarse todavía lo llenan de una alegría casi infantil.

Levantándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, lo mira asesinamente por debajo de su cabello. —¿Divirtiéndote? — ella escupe.

Irónicamente, su ira lo hace más feliz. —Inmensamente —, dice riendo.

—¡No es gracioso! — Mikasa se queja, sus mejillas arden a pesar de la fría lluvia que empapa su piel. Se siente terriblemente avergonzada de que Levi la haya visto de esa manera; aunque la ha visto maltratada y sangrando, nunca se había sentido realmente tonta ante sus ojos hasta hoy. Y ahora él está de pie junto a ella, riéndose de ella mientras lucha por sostenerse contra la tierra húmeda. Siente varias emociones burbujeando en su pecho al mismo tiempo, vergüenza y tristeza, y el breve parpadeo de una sed de sangre que no ha sentido en años.

—Vamos, levántate. Hace frio aquí afuera —. Levi extiende su mano hacia ella. Ella toma su mano, asegurándose de que sus lodosas manos hagan contacto con su piel limpia y pálida, y la aprieta, la suciedad deslizándose entre sus palmas entrelazadas. —Muy madura, Mikasa —, dice sarcásticamente.

Justo en ese momento ella le sonríe, sonríe amplia y verdaderamente _feliz _de una forma en que él nunca había visto antes, y se gira sobre su espalda, tirando del brazo de Levi hacia el suelo.

Sus ojos de abren cuando cae, de rodillas pero incapaz de sostener sus manos sobre el suelo resbaladizo. Se desliza en el barro, la suciedad cubre su traje antes inmaculado. Se levanta sobre sus rodillas, examinando el daño a su ropa, luego mira a Mikasa, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y sorprendidos. —¿Qué hiciste, maldita mocosa? — balbucea.

Mikasa se sienta, su frente y espalda ahora cubiertos de lodo, observando a Levi tratar de comprender su mala suerte. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando él trata de formular una oración que refleje con precisión el alcance de su conmoción y rabia, produciendo fragmentos de sonidos pero nunca emitiendo más que unas pocas palabras antes de rendirse e intentar otra táctica. Abre la boca para hacer una especie de respuesta ingeniosa, pero lo único que sale es una risita en medio de un resoplido. Mikasa abre mucho los ojos sorprendida por el ruido y frunce los labios. Ella sabe que es cruel reírse de Levi cuando ella es la culpable de que esté cubierto de barro, pero nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Otra risa sale de sus labios.

—¿Te estás malditamente _riendo_ ahora mismo? — Levi grita a medias. —Voy a entrar. Puedes quedarte aquí para lo que me importa —, se queja e intenta levantarse. Es capaz de poner de pie, pero cuando da su primer paso, su pie ahora cubierto de barro se desliza debajo de él y cae, salpicando a Mikasa con más lodo. Ella se tapa la boca con la mano, pero no puede ocultar sus risitas, que se intensifican a carcajadas. Su mano se desliza de su boca y golpea contra la tierra húmeda mientras se ríe, se ríe y se ríe.

Ella no puede quedarse sentada y cae de espaldas, convulsionándose de la risa. La cara de Levi cambia entre una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido, incapaz de decidir si está más feliz de ver a Mikasa así o más enfurecido por su treta, lo que probablemente le costará su traje de verano favorito. Elige el primero mientras observa a Mikasa, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo temblando y embarrado.

Pero ella no se detiene. —Está bien, esto no es divertido —, Levi objeta.

—¡Sí lo es! — ella pronuncia. Él frunce el ceño, luego se inclina sobre ella, que aún está acostada sobre su espalda riendo, una mano presionada contra su frente, la otra en el barro. Levi desliza sus manos sobre las de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, presionándola contra la tierra húmeda con el peso de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Mikasa pregunta, todavía riendo, cuando se da cuenta de que Levi esta encima de ella, su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Él sonríe, luego cierra la distancia entre sus bocas. Su risa cesa de inmediato. Mikasa inhala bruscamente cuando la boca de Levi se abre y su lengua roza sus labios aún cerrados. Inconscientemente, ella abre sus labios para él y mueve su lengua contra la de él, lo suficiente como para que él gruña profundamente desde su garganta, exigiendo más. La besa tranquila y profundamente, sus labios suaves pero firmes. Ella se lo devuelve con la misma intensidad, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tirando suavemente hasta que él es el que jadea. El agua dulce de la lluvia gotea entre sus labios mientras se separan, calificando con lenguas y dientes la interacción lánguida de sus bocas hambrientas. Él todavía sostiene sus manos como si ella fuera la tierra misma, como si él pudiera irse flotando si la deja ir.

—¿Por qué fue eso? — Mikasa dice arrastrando su voz, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa aturdida.

—Para callarte —, responde con voz ronca, pero sus pupilas dilatadas y la fuerte exhalación que sale de entre sus labios abiertos lo traicionan. Cuando ella ve el deseo sobresalir tan fuertemente sobre su rostro como el barro sobre su ropa prístina, Mikasa comienza a reírse una vez más, incapaz de contener la embriagadora oleada de alegría pura que brota de su boca, y Levi se ve forzado – aunque, sinceramente, de muy mala gana- a besarla de nuevo.

* * *

Okaaaay! ¿Qué les pareció? Como les mencioné al inicio, esta es una traducción de un fanfic rivamika en inglés. Es uno de los primeros fanfics rivamika que leí en ese idioma, y quería que ustedes lo pudieran leer. No soy la mejor en este idioma, así que pueden haber algunas inconsistencias. Por lo mismo es que este proyecto es un gran reto para mí.

Espero que la próxima semana pueda subir una nueva traducción. Este fanfic me costó un día y medio traducirlo, aparte de que mi computadora se pasmó cuando estaba guardando la primer parte del archivo, les juro que casi me da un infarto.

Otra cosa es que aún no decido con qué frecuencia subiré el resto de fanfics de esta autora, estaba pensando en subir dos oneshots de ella al mes o algo así… no lo se, lo consultaré con mi almohada hahaha xD.

**~Judith**


End file.
